Emergent
by K. S. Briones
Summary: *CONTIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS DE ALLEGIANT* Emergente. El concepto de emergencia se relaciona estrechamente con los conceptos de autoorganización y superveniencia. La pregunta es ¿Quién sobrevivió? ¿Cómo? Entra y descúbrelo, primer fic
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, si llegaron hasta aquí o ya han leído Allegiant o son inesperadamente valientes. Bien alguien se ha preguntado que habría pasado si Tris no hubiera muerto, pues yo si y despues de varias teorias, tengo una que me gustó y la convertí en un fic, mi primer fic, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Nada de esto me pertenece mas que la historia, lo demás viene de la mente de la maravillosa Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que iré a Chicago en 5 años ¿Qué tal si ya no me recuerda?¿Qué tal si consiguió otra chica? Sé la respuesta, lo he estado observando desde la oficina, pero eso no evita que mi imaginación se eche a volar.

Estoy nerviosa, preocupada, no sé como pueda reaccionar. Han llegado informes de que la población PG va aumentando, es por eso que iré; soy agente de campo y trabajo para la oficina central.

Cerraron la oficina a cargo de los experimentos Chicago, Indianapolis y Minneapolis, aunque los experimentos siguen, como en el lugar en el que estoy, ellos lo llaman Nueva York y actualmente hay dos esperimentos, Wenchester que tiene facciones y Bronx que no tiene pero cuenta con múltiples reglas, casi como una dictadura.

Mattew y yo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Nueva York, me estoy poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Mi pequeño viaje a casa dura 2 horas aproximadamente e iré en mi avión favorito.

Me encanta la vista desde el avión, me recuerda mis tiempos de osada en la tirolesa, extraños eso, así como extraño mi antigua vida donde todo era felicidad y amor abnegado, donde todo era mas fácil, donde estaba mi familia, donde todo era desconocido para mi y seguro y de alguna manera correcto.

-Estamos por llegar, dice Mattew interrumpiedo mis pensamientos.

-Gracias, respondo secamente, me mira con una mueca, sabe que algo está mal, no dice nada y se marcha.

Mattew se ha convertido en mi amigo, mi único amigo aparentemente, juntos hemos sido una especie de apoyo mutuo, no dejamos que el otro se derrumbe.

Cuando aterrizamos en la frontera de Chicago aun es temprano, sin embargo ya hay una auto esperándonos, me sorprendo al ver todo menos desierto en la entrada de la ciudad, sí que ha cambiado, y mucho.

En cuanto cruzo la frontera con un solo paso, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro, estoy en casa de nuevo aunque no se sienta así, no siento lo que solía sentir antes y, no sé si es porque ahora se toda la verdad o porque el lugar ha cambiado y yo también.

Tomo fuertemente la mano de Mattew, en verdad estoy nerviosa, ya sabía que Johanna Reyes era una líder, siempre lo ha sido, aunque sigo sintiéndome sorprendida al verla de nuevo, sobretodo sin ropa de Cordialidad.

- Hola Tris, dice ella, sin inmutarse al verme.

-Hola Johanna, mucho tiempo sin verla, respondo

- Oh, nada de formalidades, ven acá, dice a la vez que se avienta sobre mi rodeandome con ambos brazos y haciendo que me sorprenda cada vez más.

-Yo también te extrañé Johanna, digo, porque es cierto, quizá no hablábamos mucho pero nos ayudó y la extrañé.

- Vayamonos de aquí, hay que ir al edficio gunernamental, dice, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar nuestro destino, me quedo helada, sé que Tobias es como un ayudante de Johanna y por lo tanto sé que estará ahí.

Cuando subo al auto mantengo la mirada en la ventana, observando la ciudad, ahora toda está hermosa, arreglaron calles y edificios y construyeron nuevas escuelas, casas, monumentos, todo es tan nuevo que siento que ya no pertenezco aquí, ya no encajo en ésta ciudad. Lo único que escucho es cuando Johanna me dice que baje de auto.

* * *

_En verdad espero que le haya gustado, es la primera vez que intento escribir un fic:3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay?  
Okay.**_

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :3_

* * *

¿Te encuentras bien?- dice Mattew

Claro- le contesto, aunque no estoy muy segura, -Debe ser la sensación de estar de vuelta…

O de ver a tu ex- agrega sonriendo

¿Los interrumpo?- dice Johanna

Claro que no- dice Mattew sin dejar de sonreír

Después de esto, entramos y los nervios se apoderan totalmente de mi, tanto que ni siquiera puedo caminar bien, de hecho, Mattew me ayuda a no perder el equilibrio.

No puedo creer que hayan pasado 10 años y yo aun me ponga nerviosa por él, me pregunto como estará, no puedo evitarlo, soy muy curiosa y creo que ya todos saben eso.

Ahora que realmente le presto atención al lugar está muy diferente a la última vez que entré aquí, claro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, como sea, extrañe este lugar después de todo, pero, no puedo evitar pregutar….

¿Cuat…. Tobias sigue trabajando aquí?-digo lo mas casual y desinteresadamente que puedo aunque veo que Johanna no se lo cree.

Sí, aunque hoy no estará acompañándonos, tiene otros asuntos que atender- dice y en verdad no sé si me siento aliviada o triste, tal vez ambos.

De acuerdo- digo sin querer sonar decepcionada aunque al parecer no puedo evitarlo.

No te preocupes, mañana se nos unirá- dice con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, es realmente hermosa, debería sonreír mas y no cubrir su cara con su cabello…

Muy bien, entonces comenzamos- dijo Mattew, al parecer e sentía un poco incómodo por nuestra conversación de mi ex, aunque siendo sinceros, nunca terminamos, es decir, yo estaba 'muerta' pero nuestra relación no terminó ¿o si?

Si, tomen asiento por favor- dice Johanna cordialmente, algunas cosas nunca cambian

El resto de la reunión paso muy rápido, sobre todo por el hecho de que no presté atención, lo bueno es que Mattew estaba aquí y el podrá reportar todo.

Se supone que nos quedaríamos en un hotel fuera de la ciudad pero en verdad quería visitar mi casa, hace demasiado que no iba ahí así que Mattew y yo nos quedaremos en mi casa, donde según Johanna, vive actualmente Caleb.

Eso de alguna manera me hace sentir aún peor, es decir, lleva 10 años creyendo que morí a causa de él, lo he visto en los monitores, ya no es el mismo, ni siquiera un traidor, cambió demasiado y en verdad no sé si eso es bueno o realmente malo.

Sigo creyendo que el que estés aquí no es lo mejor para ti- Dice Mattew aparentemente preocupado.

Lo sé, pero al menos disimúlalo- Digo entre molesta y divertida

Oye, ¿Ves? Incluso te estás haciendo agresiva

¡Cállate!- le digo mientras golpeo su brazo, creo que el estar aquí si me afecta un poco

Johanna carraspea y suelto a Mattew, creo que empieza a malinterpretar las cosas, lo mejor será mantener un poco mi distancia con mi amigo.

Lo siento, hay que irnos- Digo tan formal y fríamente que yo misma me doy miedo

Si, Tris, acompáñenme- Dice Johanna y seguido la seguimos- Estos hombres los escoltarán hasta tu casa.

Así lo hacen, en todo el camino no dejo de ver hacia afuera, es decir, todo está tan distinto que me aterra, llegamos cuando menos me doy cuenta.

Tris, hay que bajar- Dice Mattew despertándome, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí

Si, espérame- Digo estirándome y bajando

¿Estás lista, estás bien?- Me dice un poco preocupado, parece ansioso y sé que yo también

Un asentimiento con la cabeza es todo lo que puedo hacer, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, lo dejé vivir con la culpa, ¿me perdonará?

Mattew toca la puerta y esperamos, finalmente alguien abre la puerta, pero no es Caleb, es ¿Cara?

¿Tris?- Dice realmente sorprendida

¡Hola!- Es todo lo que puedo decir

Veo que alguien más se acerca a la puerta, él si es Caleb, y no ha cambiado nada, se sigue viendo joven y guapo, lo extrañé y en cuanto intenté abrazarlo, él se apartó, lo miré sorprendida…

* * *

_Woah, gracias por leer :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay,_** _bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, solo quería agradecerles mucho a_ _los que dieron follow y a los que lo agregaron_ _a favoritos (no es como si fueran muchos xD) no quiero hacer un rollo así que, en verdad muchas gracias a_ **_chepita1990_**_,_**_ AliceeyJaspeer_**_y a_**_ KariiCullenPotter._**

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta en un tono un tanto agresivo

Ahora trabajo para la oficina, vine a verte- Digo sorprendida y un tanto asustada, no ha cambiado nada en aspecto, pero ya no es igual que antes

No te creo- eso rompe algo dentro de mí- creo que viniste a hacer tu estúpido trabajo y tuviste que venir aquí, tú no me querías ver

No Caleb, no es eso, te extrañé- Afirmo aunque muy en el fondo sé que tiene razón

¿Por qué no entramos y hablamos adentro?- Dice Cara, creo que nunca me sentí más aliviada de que ella hablara

Caleb no dice nada, suelta una especie de gruñido y entra, seguido de él entramos Cara, Mattew y yo, los hombres que mandó Johanna se van.

¿Qué necesitas para dejar de estar tan molesto?- Pregunto un poco exasperada

Quizá solo una explicación de cómo estas viva, por qué me dejaste vivir con la culpa y una disculpa, no solo a mí, sino a todos los que no saben que estuviste viva todo este tiempo- Dice con un tono que da escalofríos, luego su cara y su voz se relajan- Y claro, que me des un abrazo

Rápidamente me lanzo sobre él, puede que haya hecho cosas terribles, pero todos las hicimos alguna vez, en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuanto lo extrañé, enserio, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Te extrañé- susurra, solo yo puedo escucharlo.

Igual yo- digo a punto de llorar

Y bien…-Dice pero no capto lo que significa hasta que sigue hablando- aún quiero mis respuestas

Está bien- digo resignada, sabía que no lo olvidaría pero tenía cierta esperanza

Comienza- Dice, se ve ansioso, supongo que siempre tendrá algo de aquel chico de erudición que solía ser.

Mmm… de acuerdo, empezaremos con el por qué estoy viva- veo que todos asienten- bien, cuando entré en la oficina de David el suero no hizo nada en mi, David vio lo que estaba haciendo y me disparó, admito que si quedé inconsciente, pero no me lastimó tanto como para morir, el suero afortunadamente se dispersó por todo el lugar, haciéndolo olvidar, me llevaba a la enfermería pero, oficiales superiores me llevaron con ellos, me hicieron un pequeño interrogatorio al llegar a la oficina central y, luego, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente pura… ya sabes, comencé a trabajar ahí, actualmente soy una agente de campo y, si bien ésta es una misión, estaba ansiosa por verlos, a todos.

Okay, eso explica un punto, pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?, sufrí por tu muerte, ¿por qué?- Dijo Caleb un poco dolido

Lo siento, en verdad, en verdad lo siento.- Fue todo lo que pude decir.- En verdad, no quería lastimarte- dije con amargas lágrimas brotando de mis ojos- te extrañe, mucho, y lo siento.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, disculpen si es muy corto, como que no me inspiró a nada más, ya estamos en vacaciones así que tal vez publique más rápido._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay,_**** volví:3**

**ñañañaña yo sé que me extrañaron.**

**Bueno, está bien si no me extrañaron, igual publicaré otro capítulo.**

**Gracias a ilen123 por marcar como favorita esta historia:3 y luego quitar su favorito :( ok no, pero me hizo muy feliz en ese momento**

* * *

Esa noche dormí tranquila, realmente tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía así.

La mañana fue extrañamente tranquila, todo me parecía familiar pero a la vez tan... diferente.

- Buenos días- dijo Cara cordialmente cuando me vió.

- Buenos días- respondí con una enorme sonrisa, me sentía bien, feliz.

- ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte hoy?- preguntó un tanto curiosa.

- Si, iré con Johanna a ver algunos asuntos, ya sabes- aclaré sin entender porque lo decía, así que decidí preguntar- ¿Porqué?

- Oh, pues quería salir contigo, tiempo sin vernos, lo vi como una oportunidad para ponernos al corriente y, ver a Christina.

- Pues, podríamos ir en la tarde.

- De acuerdo

Después de eso, nos despedimos y Mattew, que ya estaba afuera, y yo, partimos a con Johanna.

Cuando llegamos, había un aire de tensión, y entonces lo supe, Tobias estaba ahí, es por eso que todos los presentes se me quedaban viendo.

- ¿Tobias está aquí?- pregunté.

- Si, lamentablemente, no podrá acompañarnos a estas reuniones, al menos no en un par de semana.

- De acuerdo- suspiré, de alivio y decepción.

- Escucha- comenzó Johanna- si quieres verlo, te puedo llevar a su oficina en cuanto acabe la reunión.

- ¡No!- sé que sonó mal, por la cara de los presente, así que me apresuro a arreglarlo- Es decir, no puedo, tengo un compromiso más tarde, tal vez mañana- si, eso definitivamente sonó mejor, sonrío para mi misma con autosuficiencia.

- Muy bien, pasen por aquí por favor.

A pesar de que la reunión fue aburrida, decidí prestar atención, aunque no pude dejar de imaginarme varios escenarios en os que me topo con Tobias por los pasillos, la entrada, su oficina, y eso me deja más ansiosa de lo que ya estoy.

De camino a casa, le explico a Mattew que voy a salir y que puede quedarse con Caleb, a pesar de que no está muy seguro, acepta.

Cuando llegamos, Cara ya está lista, así que nos ponemos en marcha lo más pronto posible, Mattew se ofrece a llevarnos en el carro _prestado_ de Johanna, supongo que quiere hacer tiempo y no estar en casa prácticamente solo.

- Entonces, ¿a dónde van?- dice él para deshacer el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando.

- A casa de Christina- menciono distraídamente, y al ver que tiene una cara de no saber nada, aclaro- una vieja amiga, estoy segura que si la conociste.

- ¿Alta y de piernas largas?- pregunta.

- Si, ella- dice Cara.

- Oh, ¿ella sabe que estás viva?.

- No, por eso iremos con ella.

- Ya llegamos- dice Cara.

- Muy bien- dice Mattew a la vez que bajamos.

El carro avanza de nuevo, dejándonos en una hermosa casa, donde vive Christina.

- Vamos, no seas tímida- dice Cara a la vez que toca el timbre.

- ¡Hola!- dice Christina entusiasmada mente con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, la cual los abandona al verme.

¿Porqué todo el mundo reacciona así?

* * *

**Sé que fue mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero la verdad no me llegaba nada, lo lamento si este episodio es más horrible que los demás, simplemente no sabía que escribir, además está el hecho de que tengo una historia en la que estoy trabajando así que, sin más excusas pasemos a lo importante...**

**Muahahaha, lo sé, soy tan mala que Tris no ha visto a Tobias todavía, paciencia mis queridos iniciados, por cierto ¿cómo creen que reaccione Christina?**


End file.
